Nerd Rage!!
Nerd Rage!! is a YFM song. Lyrcics I got that Nerd Rage Nerd Rage I got that Nerd Rage Nerd Rage Nerd-nerd Rage Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage Nerd-nerd Rage They say I Nerd Rage I say they don’t understand Keep talkin’ trash b-tch Imma have to ban you from my chat room And I can hardly think But Imma have to slap Jar Jar Binks And slam George Lucas’ head in a car door For far more than just ruining Star Wars Stop re-mastering, you’re making it worst And for the love of god, Greedo didn’t shoot first! And f-ck Comic Sans And f-ck low bandwidth And never say Pluto ain’t a planet, goddamnit I’m readin’ what you’re saying on the message boards Yes, I have too had sex before! With a girl, you don’t know her, she moved away! Shut up! And don’t tell me Dr. Who is the same Without Tom Baker, the sh-t is just lame And what do you mean you’ve never seen Citizen Kane? Nerd Rage Nerd Rage I got that Nerd Rage Nerd Rage Nerd-nerd Rage Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) I broke seven keyboards over my knee How dare you say Marvel is better than DC Your horrible grammar, it’s makin’ me puke And Captain Kirk was far superior to John Luke Picard And a Jedi could whip Superman in a fight When I’m right Imma laugh like (Nerd Laugh) You beat me in chess; I’m flippin’ the board Then I’ll go to Michael Bay’s house, kick in the door Break every single copy of Transformer 4 Hit Bay in the dick with a stick ’til he’s sore I’ll own your ass in Halo so bad you might cry And who the hell jacked my twelve-sided die I’m gonna beat you up; I know karate, ask my girlfriend Yes, I have a girlfriend Did I mention I have a girlfriend? Nerd Rage Nerd Rage I got that Nerd Rage Nerd Rage Nerd-nerd Rage Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) I see Wil Wheaton, and I get excited Pick up your toys! They’re collector’s items! Shut up Mom! And give’em back to me! And Holy Shit! Don’t take them out the packaging! And clean your room; it smells like manure And stop watching porn videos on your computer I’m doing research. Leave me alone; why you hatin’? I just think it’s weird that all the girls are Asian (Nerd Laugh) I got that Nerd-nerd Rage (Nerd Laugh) Nerd-nerd Rage (Nerd Laugh) Nerd-nerd Rage (Nerd Laugh) Nerd-nerd Rage I got that Nerd Rage Nerd Rage I got that Nerd Rage Nerd Rage Nerd-nerd Rage Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) I got that Nerd Rage Nerd Rage I got that Nerd Rage Nerd Rage Nerd-nerd Rage Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Nerd-nerd-nerd Nerd Rage (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Nerd-nerd Rage All my fellow nerds Oh, I know you understand All my fellow nerds Sing along if you can (We got that) Nerd Rage (We got that) Nerd Rage (We got that) Nerd Rage (We got that) Nerd Rage Nerd Rage What? You never heard of Joss Whedon? He’s like one of the greatest writer/directors of our time! And what do you mean Phantom Menace is your favorite Star Wars movie? God da…dude, alright We can’t be friends I can’t be your friend anymore Goodbye Category:Songs